


Never a Sin

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Jared, Angst, Car Accidents, Drunk Driving, Hurt Jensen Ackles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was not how today was supposed to turn out. He was supposed to be celebrating, not lying here...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never a Sin

Jensen lies there gasping for air. Trying to get the oxygen that the car resting on lower half is trying to deprive him of. He can feel his pelvic bone fracturing as the weight pushed his insides up against his lungs, making it harder to breathe.

He was dying, he was sure of it. Fuck, what had he ever done to deserve this? He remembered jamming out on some music after a football game. Everyone was riding high because it was homecoming and the team had won for the first time in 50 years.

Joyous yells and celebrating. He had scored his first touchdown; and it was the winning one. He had won the game. He had gone from the lowest rung on the ladder to the highest in the blink of an eye.

Of course, this victory lead to partying and that lead to drinking. Which he suspected had landed Jensen in his current predicament. He coughed and weakly brought his hand to his mouth to wipe away the spit. When he looked at his blood soaked and he could only give a sad little chuckle.

"Glory be to the Father, and to the Son, and to the Holy Spirit, as it was in the beginning, is now, and ever shall be, world without end. Amen." Jensen said quietly. Not able to remember any other prayer. He doubted that a miracle would happen and he wanted to… prepare himself for what was to come.

He blinked away the tears clouding his vision as he thought of his family. His brothers, his annoying little sister, his kind father, and his loving mother. Out of all of them, she was the one he didn’t want to hurt. She only deserved good things, but it looked like Jensen was going to break her heart. He felt like he was letting her down by giving up, but it hurt so bad and it was getting harder to draw his breath. He thought of all her advice and the help it had brought him in the past.

 _"When the world is dimming and you are lost, hold out your hand. Just hold it out and wait. He'll come to you. He'll always help you."_ he remembered his mother telling him one night when he was very sick.

_"Who will come momma?"_

_"Why, your guardian angel of course."_

He could use a little divine intervention right now. He struck out his hand, willing his fingers to wiggle; in hopes of a swifter response, and recited the same prayer over and over again. Hoping that his angel would come and save him or take him. He just wanted away from the pain of breathing and being trapped.

After what felt like eternity the most handsome man he had ever seen in all of his, admittedly short, life appeared. Smiling and looking like _he_ had found a lost treasure in Jensen.

"Time to go Jensen," the man said softly; as he held out his hand.

"Who are you?" Jensen asked as he took the man's hands and stood. It didn’t dawn on him that there was no more pain and that he _could_ move once again.

"You may call me Jared. I'll be your guide."

Jensen blinked and finally looked down at his lifeless body. Tears sprang to his eyes as he thought of the life and loved ones he was leaving behind. He-he didn’t want to die. He wasn't a greedy person. His mom…

"Shh, it's going to be okay. No more pain and your loved ones will go on. They will mourn you, but they will heal, with time. Your little sister will do great things in your memory. Your brother will name his first born after you. Your mother and father will start a fund to help keep teenagers away from drinking and a bad element. Yes, you're leaving this plane, but so much is being done because of it. Besides, I've waited eighteen years for you to return to me, my love. Don't leave me again. Please. Never leave me again," Jared begged him while wrapping the smaller man in his arms.

"It's a sin," Jensen whispered, even as he sunk into Jared's frame.

Jared hugged him closer and nuzzled his neck. "Love is never a sin. Welcome home beloved, welcome home."

Jensen just nodded and accepted it all. It felt… right. Yes, this was home and he belonged in his angel's arms as much as Jared belonged in his arms.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Currently Unbeta'd
> 
> Written for [This Prompt](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/86225.html?thread=32928721#t32928721)


End file.
